


Books, Skeleton keys, and Hidden things (On Hiatus)

by Floofoboy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A family making memories, BAU Team Bonding, BAU family, BAU team takes care of each other, BAU working cases, BUA family being happy, Cute BAU family moments, Cute moments and happy times, Godmother JJ, Happy Spencer Reid, Some seriousness when something bad happens, Spencer being a good father, Spencer being a wonderful father, Spencer stops using, the team supports Spencer, there is a baby Reid??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofoboy/pseuds/Floofoboy
Summary: Cross-posted on: Fanfiction.netSpencer gets a present in disguise.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The present arrives

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of the characters in the show. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Drug abuse, Cussing, Death, Violence, Blood, Gruesome murders, Kidnapping, Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Depression, Anxiety, PTSD
> 
> Please Read: There will be some chapters that follow along with an episode and in those cases, I will provide the Season and Episode so you know what is going on. If the Season and Episode are not listed at the top before the start of the chapter then it is an in-between where there may or may not be another case or it’s just a chapter that could be cute, and or to show how things are going. I will be looking at every review and comment and that may change the story if there are suggestions for future chapters such as a relationship between Spencer and someone else. That means the storyline of the show could be altered, which I have no intention of doing at the time of writing this. There will be one constant thing and that is Reid keeping his hair short, like in season 7, at all times. Thank you for reading this, enjoy.

Reid had no clue who it was rapping their knuckles repeatedly on his front door at these ungodly hours of the night, and frankly, he wasn't exactly eager to find out. Reluctantly he scrambled to get out of bed making his trek to the door trying to get the incessant noise to stop as soon as humanly possible. What he found odd was when he was about halfway to the door the knocking just stopped, curious as to why he continued to the door to fully investigate. 

Grumpily opening the door he looked around bewilderment covering his face, that's when he felt something telling him to look down. Worry, concern, and fear swelled in the man's chest. Swallowing roughly he crouched down looking at the baby buckled into the car seat covered with a red blanket sitting on his doormat. Next to the car seat was a bag of what he assumed to be things required to take care of the baby. Thinking as rationally as anybody would be at an unspecified time of morning he picked up both the bag and car seat, kicking the door shut steading himself so he wouldn't fall over. 

Carrying the car seat and bag over to the couch he sets the seat on the couch while the bag he leaves on the floor. Spotting something peeking from under the red blanket he calmly lifts the folded part of the blanket revealing what he could see to be a note. 

Mindlessly pickles it up not noticing the other papers behind the note.

Hello Spencer, I know you probably don't remember me.  
But I sure do remember you. Now I bet you are wondering why I didn't try to find a way to contact you when I found out I was pregnant.  
But that's also not how one night stands work, the only reason I am leaving you with the baby is that I have no way of providing. Not to mention I don't want to be a Mother. 

Please do not try and contact me, thank you.  
Sincerely the mother of your Son.

Shock filled every part of Spencer's body, slowly paralyzing him. Once the initial shock was passed, he found himself looking at the baby boy still asleep in the seat. This was his son. His baby? His son? He didn't know for a fact yet. Blinking away the concern that he felt build up behind his eyes he continued to look at the baby. Was Spencer even ready to be a Father? Would he be able to raise a baby right? Would he mess him up? All those thoughts were ripped away the second that baby boy opened his eyes.

The infants light hazel eyes meeting Spencer's dark ones. That was it. It was now sealed. No, ifs, ands, or buts about it Spencer was a father. The sparkle in the baby’s eyes seemed to pull him in, clearing the fog that was clouding his mind. His mind hasn't been this clear since before the Deluded. All at once, it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He couldn't raise his son if he was going to be addicted to drugs. This is where he put his foot down, determined to be a good Dad. A better one than his father who walked out on him. Getting up he stripped the apartment of anything and everything that related to his addiction throwing it all away. Tying off the trash bag Spencer opens the front door dropping the bag off to the side next to the door before closing and locking it. 

Making his way back over to the baby he sits down once more. Gulping down his fear he notices the papers he missed when he took the note. Reaching out he grabs the papers all of them being the documents the baby needs to have filled out. One document being his birth certificate. There were only a few parts filled out, not the whole thing, not even the baby’s name was filled out. She hadn't even bothered to name him. 

Sighing, he decided to do all this work when it wasn't still dark out. The baby began to fuss, thinking he snatched up the baby bag searching through it. Didn't take long for him to find the bottle and formula, getting up a headache slammed into his skull like a two by four. Taking a deep breath he continued his trek to the kitchen to prep the bottle, figuring it out along the way. While it was warming up in a hot water-filled pot he walked back over bending over the back of the couch. 

Taking the red blanket off the baby he observed the car seat, placing his hands on each side of the handle near the bottom he pressed the buttons at the same time. To Spencer’s delight, he was able to move the handle, moving it back where the shade blocker was. Undoing the safety straps on the car seat gently he picks up the still upset baby boy, doing his best to ignore the present throbbing in the back of his head. The baby starts to calm down just at the contact of Spencer holding him. 

Holding the boy securely in his arms he carefully walks back into the kitchen, sticking his finger into the water to see if it was still hot. It was now more lukewarm, so he took the bottle out and put some on his hand to see if the formula was too hot. To his luck, it was lukewarm just like the water in the pot, put the bottle up to the baby's mouth he automatically latches onto it and starts to drink the warm formula. 

While the baby was eating Spencer replanned what he was going to do with his day off that he had received after the team's last case. The first thing he was going to do when he was ready was to go get a blood test done to make sure that he was the father of this baby. He would then go from there. After the baby downed the bottle Spencer grabbed what he hoped to be a burping towel. Laying it over his shoulder he lifted the boy laying him down on his shoulder. Softly patting his back until the baby burped fairly loud. A very weird feeling of pride filled Spencer's chest. 

The next task the man would need to tackle was changing the infant's diaper. Spencer took out a diaper, examining it to figure out how it worked once feeling like he knew how to do it. He grabbed the baby wipes and opened them. Spencer smiled widely when he did it properly without hurting the boy. Standing up holding the baby the older man collected all the pillows he could find, putting them all in his room lining the edges of his bed. He laid down with the baby already asleep on his chest, it wasn't long before Spencer himself was also sleeping soundly. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] 10:45 in the morning [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Reid woke up. He almost expected the whole baby thing to have been a dream, but once he registered the small amount of extra weight on his chest he knew it wasn't. A smile appeared on his face, slowly with just as much gentleness he moved the baby without waking him up. Peacefully the baby slept in the middle of his bed still lined with pillows. 

He made it out to his living room before the headache came back, an irritated mood accompanying it this time. Rationalizing it to the detoxing process he quickly decided to steal a shower hopefully before the baby woke up. As quietly as possible he fishes out a pair of boxers along with a black pair of pants and blue striped t-shirt. He turned on the water, went in washed-up then got out and dried off. He was able to put on his boxers and pants before the baby started to fuss, which is something he started to notice he only fussed he has yet to fully outcry for something. Grabbing his shirt from the counter he stuffs it in his back pocket, leaving the bathroom he went straight to the bedroom. 

At the sight of Spencer he calmed down immediately, picking him up he looked at the baby. He still couldn't believe what was going on, it still felt as if he was probably dreaming. Spencer fixed up two bottles one to feed him now and one for later when they were out, the baby finished Reid changed his diaper. Picked out a cute little outfit which was an adorable little blue dinosaur onesie and tan-colored shorts. 

Double-checking he had the extra bottle of formula, diapers, wipes, phone, keys, and wallet. Putting the baby into the car seat he buckles him up safely, sliding the handle up he grips it securely the strap of the bag over his shoulder. Spencer walked out to his light blue Volvo, unlocking it he hooks up the car seat with the seat belt making sure that it won't move or jostle the baby around too much. Once Spencer made sure the baby was okay, he got into the driver's seat and started heading to the nearest hospital. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] 4 hours later [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Spencer sat in his car, the envelope containing the results that will tell him if he is the baby’s Dad. Opening it he takes out the papers and reads it very carefully, hand over his mouth as he reads. ‘ Holy shit, holy shit ‘ Spencer thought as he looked in the rearview mirror at his son. The baby was his. Spencer Reid was a Dad. Discarding the papers to the passenger seat he pulls out his phone dialing Gideon’s number.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

“ Gideon? “ the older man says professionally. 

“ Hey Gideon, I have a hypothetical I have been thinking about. “ 

“ Okay? “ it comes out more like a question. 

“ If I were to have a child suddenly drop into my care what things would I need and what amounts? “ 

“ Spencer, do you have a baby? “ Gideon answers with a question. 

“ No, no just a hypothetical. “ Spencer tries to convince but his son had other plans, as he started to fuss, cringing at his son's sudden fussiness.

Gideon sighs at his young protégé “ Well you will need a lot of diapers and wipes, but I think you should talk to Hotch he may still have things from when Jack was born. “ 

" O.. okay. " 

" Goodbye, now Spencer. " with that Gideon hung up.

Reid looked at his son in the rearview mirror, the boy seemed to have settled and fallen asleep. Running his hand over his face Spencer decides it is time to go back home.


	2. The other gifts to come

Spencer went through the paperwork signing where he needed, ignoring the headache and cold sweat he broke out into. Once he had done all of that it came down to the birth certificate, Spencer needed to think of a name. While scanning the paper he saw that his son was only three days old, he was born March 16th at 4:23 AM it was March 19th at 5:44 PM. 

Placing the paper down on the coffee table in front of him the man's eyes drift over to his son, who is laying contentedly on the cushion next to Spencer. An idea popped into his mind, he would say names out loud and whichever the baby reacted to more would be his name. Picking up his son he held the baby in his arms looking at him, names starting to filter through his head. 

“ Quinn? “ 

“ Kade? “ 

Still, he did nothing but look at his Father sparkle still in his little eyes.

“ Noah? “

“ Oliver? “ 

“ Finn? “

He didn't give much more reaction to any of those as the last ones. 

“ Grayson? “ 

“ Harlan? “ 

A small giggle came from the baby.

“ Harlan. “ Spencer smiled and the baby smiled giggling once more, “ Harlan it is then. “ 

Harlan gave a big long yawn telling Reid that he was tired, bringing the baby up to his chest and holding him tightly. Slowly rocking back and forth Harlan begins to fall asleep, Spencer makes sure he is for sure sleeping before gently placing his son on the cushion next to him.

Leaning forward he picks up his pen writing 'Harlan Reid' on his birth certificate. With that it was the end of the paperwork for Harlan, putting it all into a yellow folder. Spencer looked at Harlen who was laying on his back staring up at the white ceiling contently without a care in the world. That’s when the new father took his phone and dialed his boss’s number. 

Ring Ring Ring

“ Hotchner? “ his voice was as gruff as ever.

“ Hotch, I need to talk to you about something. “ 

“ Can it wait till we go into work? “ Hotch asked.

“ Not really, Sir. It’s something that you need to know before we go back to work. Do you think it would be okay if I came over to your house, it’ll be easier to explain that way. “ there was a nervous edge to Spencer’s voice while making the proposition.

“ I guess that’d be alright, I’ll see you soon then. “ 

The call ended, Spencer let out a relieved sigh escape his body. Once more he made a few bottles, this time the baby in his arms. Harlan was fed and changed then put in his car seat, Spencer double checked the baby bag before grabbing his keys and going to Hotch’s house. 

They arrived and Spencer took a few deep breaths, stepping out of the car he went to the back seat taking the baby carrier out and sliding the baby bag over his shoulder so it wouldn't fall. Proceeding to pick up the baby carrier and walk up to Hotch’s front door Spencer knocks. Not very long after SSA Aaron Hotchner answered the door, quickly taking in the appearance of his colleague. By that point, Hotch had taken notice of the baby carrier.

“ As I said it’s easier to explain in person. “ Spencer reiterated what he said previously on the phone.

Notch just nodded moving to the side allowing Spencer entrance into his home. Spencer greeted Hotch’s wife Haley, who was sitting on the floor with Jack, she too saw the baby carrier. Spencer set down the carrier on the floor while sitting on the couch.

“ Since when did you have a baby? “ Haley asked with a smile on her face.

“ Well apparently three days ago but I only found out today. “ Spencer explained just as Hotch rounded the corner sitting on the other side of his couch.

“ So now you just have a child? “ Aaron verbalized his curiosities. 

“ Yes, I was woken up by someone banging on my door near two or three in the morning. When I got to the door no one was there then I looked down and saw him. “ Spencer said while taking Harlan out of his seat for Haley and Hotch to see “ His mother left a note saying that she had gotten pregnant when I was highly intoxicated. I don't remember anything, she remembered me. Continuing she didn't want to be a mother once she had him so she gave him to me. I had a blood test to be one hundred percent sure and it came back positive. I spent the last couple of hours filling out his papers, she didn't even name him. “ Spencer somewhat vented. 

“ Well it’s good that you came to me and it helps that I’m also your boss so I know when you have an emergency with this little guy. “ Hotch’s expression lightened when he looked at the baby.

“ What is his name? “ Haley questioned.

“ Harlan. “ Spencer answers with a smile spreading across his face. 

“ Awee that’s such a cute name, his nickname could be Harls. “ Haley fawned over the name. 

“ Thank you. It was the one he responded to the best, anyway I need advice for what to get and how to be a Dad. “ 

Hotch let out one of those rare chuckles “ You learn to be a parent along the way so that is all on how you want to be with your Son Spencer. Also, we have quite a few newborn and two through three-month-old baby clothes, Jack has grown a lot since he was born. I’ll get those for you. “ Aaron stood up and walked out of the room.

“ Oh hey I have some advice for taking care of babies, I have read up on baby care a lot. “ Haley smiled while Spencer thanked her.

Spencer and Harlan ended up staying for dinner and left right after Jack was put down for bed. On the drive home Spencer felt somewhat better about what was going on, he then decided that he needed to get the proper things to raise a baby. Heading to the closest store buys several things of diapers and wipes, then a baby bed, play pad, toys, stuffed animals, more bottles, a ton of formula, rash cream, and much more. 

After the baby shopping spree, he goes home and rearranges his room. Spencer’s bed was now against the wall leaving enough room to put Harlan’s crib in that space. He put everything together and into place, he thought for a second then realized he was probably going to need to get a bigger apartment. One that could house all of his books, the baby, and him.

While Spencer was feeding Harlan he thought about how he was going to spend his Sunday, after he put Harlan down for bed he got ready to go to sleep. Pulling the covers up he stared at the ceiling when he figured he should go apartment hunting, a place that was within his rent or buy range.


	3. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read: So I got a Review asking how old Jack is in this. Jack is 5 months and 9 days older than Harlan. Henry is 2 years, 8 months, and 4 days younger than Harlan. Depending on if people want JJ and Spencer together then Spencer will be Henry's father, if not then everything will go as the show does Will being Henry's father. Anyway without further or due enjoy chapter three :)

Babies usually don't sleep in let alone let their parents sleep in and Spencer being Spencer his first thought was ‘ Is my Son broken? ‘. That was not one of his finest moments, getting out of bed his head felt as if it was going to explode right then in there. Clenching his jaw he stood up straight, he knew the withdrawal would be hard but he had a reason now. Spencer needed to be strong for his Son. Pushing past that pain he swiftly went around his room gathering an outfit for Harlan and himself. 

Checking to see that the boy was still asleep he went to the bathroom, hopped in the shower washing his hair then put some conditioner in it. Letting the conditioner sit he began washing his body making sure to clean off thoroughly. Once he rinsed off his body he washed out his hair, quickly he dressed in nice grey jeans, black socks, his black converse, then a grey button up long sleeve shirt. Before he starts buttoning it he walks back out to his room to check on Harlan. Spencer sat down on his bed and looked at the baby boy whose eyes began to flutter open, Reid smiled and stood up putting one hand under the baby's neck and the other on his lower back and butt.

“ Good morning Harlan. “ Spencer said softly, making the boy smile “ Are you ready for breakfast? “ this made the baby giggle a little bit. 

Spencer smiled at the baby and kissed his head, walking out to the kitchen he made a bottle and fed Harlan, he then took him back into the room undressing him then moving to the bathroom. He took out the baby bathtub he had bought the night previous. Quickly and agilely bathed the baby, gently he wrapped the baby up in a towel as he squirmed at the cold.

“ There you go, now you smell nice. “ Spencer said a smile gracing his lips. 

Gently the young father completely dried off his baby and dressed him in a onesie that said ‘ Dad's number one ‘ on it, followed by tan shorts, little flip flops, and last but not least adorable baby suspenders. Spencer let out a little awe at how cute he dressed his son. 

He then pulled out his phone to check the time it was 12:33 pm, thinking for a moment he wondered what would be less tiring caring around a baby car seat or just holding him. Spencer then realized he had bought something that could solve his problem. It was this cloth material that was very long, he looked at the packaging it was called a ‘ Boba wrap ‘ he read through the instructions and then attempted to use it. He made sure it was comfortable for him and Harlan, and from the lack of crying or fussing he took it that he did it well. 

He grabbed the baby bag and started walking out of the house while walking as he thought about things. Mostly what he was going to do if he didn't find a new place. Eventually, he noticed he was in the newer suburban area, then confusion spread on his face ‘ how long have I been walking? ‘ he asked himself. 

He then spotted an open house, looked at it, and then decided to go in.

“ Hello? “ Spencer called out

A brunette walked out into the entry “ Why hello? I’m Samantha Rogers. “ she stuck out her hand.

Spencer took her hand gently “ Spencer Reid. “ he introduced himself noticing the wedding ring on her left hand.

“ And who is this little one? “ Mrs. Rogers asked with a sweet smile on her face.

“ Oh, his name is Harlan. “ Spencer answered with a small smile, a headache making itself apparent. 

“ Oh he is such a cutie, have a little one at home too. Her name is Jamie. “ Mrs. Rogers smiled.

Spencer smiled at her.

“ Well what are you looking for Mr. Reid? “ she asked.

Spencer thought for a moment “ I don't exactly know, but I am looking to buy or rent doesn't really matter which. “ Reid informed her.

“ Well this house is up for sale, you could buy this beautiful three bedroom two bathroom home. The backyard has a sizable backyard with a pool and jacuzzi. Both have electric covers with a remote control that has clear instructions for opening and closing the pool and jacuzzi. It also has LED lights to change color, the patio is a decent size not to mention that the pool has a built-in slide and next to it a ledge to jump into the pool. Near the pool is a bar/grill and a fire pit for gatherings “ Mrs. Rogers smiled as she led him to the back door. 

The yard was fairly large and it was beautiful. The terrain surrounding the pool was mostly rock and plants and the stairs that led to both the top of the slide and jumping ledge were in the corner the safest place to put the stairs. The jacuzzi sat a bit higher than the pool in the corner near the slide but a distance away from where no one lounging in the pool could get hurt. The bar was a beautiful dark wood roof to protect what was under it. There was plenty of shade by the pool and just as much to sunbathe. The grass area was very large, big enough to fit a bounce house, and still have room for kids to run around. The concrete was flat and smooth that connected for the smooth flat concrete around the pool, bar/girl, and fire pit area. There were lights in certain areas of the house that most lightly would light up the whole yard. 

Next, she showed him the kitchen, the bathrooms, bedrooms, and finally the living room. By the end of the tour, Reid was in love with the place and wanted it. He was most in love with the back yard and large rooms. 

They talked about the price and what buying the house meant and how everything would work, while they were talking about it Harlan began to fuss.

“ Oh, I’m so sorry I think he is hungry. “ Spencer apologized for taking off the wrap thing and freeing the baby away from his body. 

“ It's perfectly fine, I understand. If I may, where is his mother at work? “ Reid took in a breath, holding Harlan with one arm while digging through the bag for a bottle.

“ No, she had him but she wanted nothing to do with him and dropped him off at my door. I am a single father. “ Spencer smiled triumphantly as he pulled out the bottle and took off the cap. Harlan immediately latched on and ate away. 

“ Wow, I commend you, Mr. Reid. Not a lot of men would step up like that. “ Mrs. Rogers stated. 

Spencer laughs a little looking at his son “ Thank you. “ The man got lost while looking at his son but shook himself back to reality “ So when can I sign the papers and get this house bought? “ Spencer asked with a smile.

This was exactly what he needed, a fresh start. He decided then and there that he would leave everything except all the baby things he bought, all his books, any important documents, and would keep his work clothes. his lounge clothes, on the other hand, were about to change as were his skills in certain areas. 

Once he had fed, changed, and put the wrap back on then left with Mrs. Rogers and got to her agency. Spencer signed the documents, paid the down payment, which somehow luckily he had on him, she handed him the keys. He was now the owner of a house, a full house. He walked all the way back home, which he felt great about. As soon as he walked in he put his new keys in a safe place, Harlan by this time was asleep. Gently he took off the wrap and traded it for his car seat. Buckling Harlan in, he carried him down to his car and drove to the nearest bookstore because he knew he would be able to get boxes. His next stop was to the store for a lot of duct tape. While going through the checkout line he was given strange looks for the amount he was buying. 

Spencer just ignored them, he had no reason to justify himself to random people. He went home and brought in everything even though it took several trips to get everything into his now old apartment. Spencer then put Harlan, who was still asleep, into his crib laying the baby on his stomach instead of his back. Spencer goes back out to his living room folding and taping the boxes. After he finished half of them he pulled out his phone and dialed his landlord.

“ Hello? “ you could tell by the voice it was an older woman.

“ Uh hi, Mrs. Huntly it’s Spencer Reid apartment renter number 23. I was calling to tell you I am not going to be renewing my lease this coming July. “ he said

“ Ah yes I remember you, Spencer, I’m sad to see you go. You're one of my best renters but nonetheless happy I was able to give you a place to stay while I could. If you’d like to pay your rent for the coming months in advance to get it out of the way I won’t charge you and the lease will end on its own. “ Mrs. Huntly said.

“ Yeah, I think I will take you up on the advanced payment. Also, I'm leaving my furniture if you’d like to sell it for a couple of extra bucks if you want. I don't need them. I am buying pretty much new everything. “ Spencer told her.

“ Okay, dear. Have a nice day. “ Mrs. Huntly said.

“ You too Mrs. Huntly. “ Spencer then hung up. 

Spencer then started packing away his books, taping up the ones that were completely filled. Soon he was stacking the very heavy boxes he finished filling and taping the boxes he set up Spencer got up and walked into his room to check on Harlan. He was still sleeping and breathing so Reid knew he was okay, he checked the time it was 4:28 pm. That's when he remembered something Mrs. Hotchner told him she said

“ Don't be alarmed if he sleeps a lot, it's normal for newborns to sleep all the time. For the first few weeks, all he will do is sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom. It's not until he gets into his months of life that he starts staying awake more often. “

The memory passed as he looked at his son, leaning down he kissed his head gently. Spencer leaves the room leaving the door partially open. Spencer continues his task of building the boxes and filling them with books. Yeah, this was happening really fast but Spencer wanted more than to raise this boy in a place where they could make happy memories and they could hang pictures. A place where Spencer can leave behind his addiction.

So he kept packing and taping up boxes, he was going to be exhausted tomorrow for work. He abruptly stopped, he had work tomorrow then it dawned on him he needs a babysitter.


	4. First day back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read: Season 2 Episode 17.   
>  Also someone suggested a way it should go along with a chosen partner. I have said before that the only way I’m changing the storyline is if it is very highly requested. Other than that this series is staying on track with the show. I hope that didn't come off as rude. I'm not trying to be, it's just a gentle reminder. Thank you for reading and enjoy <3

Spencer had woken up a little late after spending most of the night trying to find a babysitter for Harlan, needless to say, he was going to be late for work. He didn't particularly mind as it was so he could make sure his son was well taken care of while he was gone. A teenage boy knocked on his door, he had medium length hair that was still disheveled from being asleep, a baggy hoodie, and some sweatpants on.

For a moment Spencer weaved wondering whether he should leave Harlan with this boy or not, eventually his needing to get to work won over his brain. 

“ Hi, I'm Julian. “ He introduced himself and stuck out his hand. 

Spencer shook his hand, quickly went around his apartment, and then showed him where Harlan was. Julian also explained that he was always on an independent study program because going to school physically made him too anxious to function and learn properly, which meant he could work the times Reid worked. Spencer also made sure Julian was aware that he would possibly need to stay for several days to a week but would be paid well for it, and luckily Julian understood and was completely okay with it. 

Once it was over he left for work, fully aware of the looks he would get from the team.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
JJ had already started the debriefing before he got there. 

“ This is Houston's fifth ward. It accounts for a large percent of the city's growing homicide rate, due to gang violence and a bustling narcotics trade. Although in the last 48 hours, there have been three distinctive murders in the ward. “

Morgan had a look of wonder on his face “ Distinctive? “ he asked. 

JJ looked at him “ Three men, three different socioeconomic groups, all killed on the street with their necks snapped. '' she turned back in changed the photos “ There appears to be no other injury, and there's no apparent connection between the victims or motive. “ JJ was worried anyone could tell with the look on her face. She watched as Reid walked into the Conference room and took a seat. 

“ Ahem. The wards detectives are inundated with homicides. Gang violence is a big problem. “ JJ started looking around the room while Emily stared at Reid for a solid 30 seconds “ Shootings, armed robberies, it's an everyday occurrence, but this type of street attack is new to them. “ JJ finished

Emily looked down at the files in her hands “ Could it be gang-related, maybe some new type of initiation rite? “ she asked.

“ The gangs in the ward use guns. “ JJ tilted her head in a little “ In fact, not known gangs exhibit this type of M.O. “ she answered.

“ What about dope? These guys come up with pretty freaking ways of killing the competition to get their message out. “ Morgan theorized. 

JJ had doubt written on her face “ Yeah, but there just doesn't seem to be any connection between the victims and the drug world. “ 

“ Homeless man, a construction worker, security guard. “ Gideon said from across the room near the windows. 

“ Just three dead men and no witnesses. “ JJ said.

“ We’re looking for a homicidal serial criminal in a neighborhood populated by criminals. The challenge will be separating him from the rest. “ Hotch chimed in. 

Reid looked up from his files at everyone else “ We have no evidence, no apparent interaction between the unsubs, and the victim’s pre- or postmortem, and an indistinguishable M.O. should be simple. “ he could stop the sarcasm from his voice. 

They dispersed, being at work seemed to make Spencer's nerves fray like a piece of rope. Maybe it was because he was worried about being away from Harlan, or being off Dilaudid for so long, and quite possibly a mix of both. Nonetheless, he gathered up his go-bag and headed for the jet. Once everyone was on the jet and was about to take off he remembered he needed to send a text to Julian, mentally cursing at himself he waited until it was safe for them to have their phone on. Morgan was crossing the jet talking about the case when he pulled out his phone to text his babysitter. 

Morgan turned around and caught sight of Reid on his phone, just as he sent the message Morgan called him out on it.

“ Something on your phone more important than the case Reid? “ he asked. 

Reid sent a quick look to Hotch and immediately the man understood, then he looked over to Morgan.

“ You have no idea. “ he said under his breath before speaking up to answer Morgan “ No, just checking something is all. “ he recovered, putting his phone away. 

Morgan nodded then continued what he was saying before. After they started talking it wasn't very long before they figured out what each was going to do. Morgan and Gideon were going to check out the scene and scoop out the areas, the rest of the team was going back to the precinct. Reid had also decided that he would start on the Geographical profile, Emily said she’d help he objected until Hotch stepped in saying she would help him with the Geographical profile and victimology he quickly accepted. 

Reid was irritated and it didn't help that his head was throbbing to the rhythm of his heart. The withdrawal was hitting him hard, that's when he realized he was taking his anger out on the team. He didn't mean to but it was hard to stop because it was not like he could take any of it out at home especially now that he had Harlan. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
They landed and separated into their teams, Gideon and Morgan checked out the crime scene and of course, JJ, Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid were at the Police department. Hotch was standing by the door, Prentiss sitting on the table looking at the map, and Reid up at the map, his mind going a million times a minute. 

JJ walked in holding a plate full of cookies “ What's that? “ Hotch asked.

“ One of the detectives’ wives made us cookies. “ JJ said cheerfully.

Prentiss turned around and smiled “ Wow. Homemade cookies? “ she asked happily. 

“ Yeah, I guess that's what they mean by southern hospitality. “ JJ said the last two words in the best southern accent she could muster up. 

Reid gave her a confused look “ What are you saying? “ he almost sounded irritated. 

“ Southern Hospitality. “ Prentiss said louder. 

Reid moved over to the window “ I need to concentrate. “ he stopped all but slamming it shut “ How can anybody hear with all this working going on? “ the agitation could be heard seeping out of his words. 

JJ let out a breathy laugh “ Well you're gonna have to get used to it construction crew are working around the clock. “ taking another bite of a cookie.

“ Saw it on the way in. “ Prentiss reminded while looking at him. 

“ City’s trying to return to its splendor, and that means that Houston's poorest are being kicked out of their homes. “

Reid turned and saw Morgan and Gideon walk into the room, that's when his phone started going off. He took it out of his pocket seeing the name, his face turned worried and relieved at the same time. He looked to Hotch who recognized the look on Reid's face and nodded. As fast as he could he left the room and found a quiet place to answer. 

“ Hey what do you need? “ Reid answered his phone.

“ Sorry to bother you at work Mr. Reid, I realized I didn't have enough clothes. Would it be okay if I took Harlan out and to my house so I can get some? I'll go straight back to your apartment. “

Reid took a moment to abandon the annoyed voice “ Yeah that's fine, you can take him out of the apartment. I have no problem with that. You're not confined to my place. He should have a stroller, take him for walks if you'd like. “ 

“ Okay thank you, Mr. Reid, to see you when you get back. “ with that Julian hung up. 

Walking back into the room he was given several different looks from the team ranging from worried to understanding. Reid and Prentiss were then told to go to the homeless shelter, and his attitude had come back as they left. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Reid and Prentiss walked down the middle row of beds as a woman with black hair and an apron approached them. 

“ Y’all are looking for someone in charge? I’m Angie, one of the administrators. “ she introduced herself.

Prentiss stuck out her hand “ Hi. I’m Agent Prentiss. This is Agent Reid. We’re with the FBI “ she nodded to Reid.

“ Really? “ Angie asked.

“ Really. “ Reid stated rocking on his feet. 

“ It looks like you have your hands full. “ Prentiss said, putting away her identification. 

Angie sighed “ With the demolitions in the projects and the abandoned buildings, there's no place else for people to sleep. “ she replied innocently.

“ Well, thank god there are people like you who take the time- “ Reid cut Prentiss off 

“ Do you have a list of everyone who comes through here? “ He got straight to the point. 

Angie took a moment “ Uh, we have a sign-in sheet but we don't force anyone to sign if they don't want to. Some who do don't even use their real names. Elvis eats here a lot. “ she answers.

“ We would appreciate any lists you have. “ Prentiss said.

“ Why? “ Angie asks.

“ Have you noticed anyone who acts unusually aggressive towards the other residents? “ Reid asked in turn.

Angie crossed her arms over her chest “ What's this about. “ asking while looking between Prentiss and Ried. 

“ A series of murders in the area. The perpetrator may be a homeless man. Maybe someone who stays here. He may even be in this room as we speak. “ Reid looked around, Prentiss gave him a look. 

“ God. “ Angie said

“ Reid. “ Prentiss tried to stop him before he continued but he ignored her.

“ Have you noticed anyone who acts paranoid or displays explosive, unprovoked bursts of violence, more than just pushing and shoving, “ Reid paused for a second “, I mean someone who really tries to harm others. “

Angie has a look of shock on her face “ There are territorial fights over food and places to sleep. The nurse treats people for minor injuries all the time but no one seriously hurt. “ she responded.

“ If anyone does come to mind. Give us a call. Thank you. “ Reid said handing her a card and walking away

Angie glanced at the card “ A murderer? “ she questioned. 

“ I’m sorry. Uh- um this investigation is still- no ones actually been hurt in a shelter. Were just- were acting with an abundance of caution. So, please, let the police know if anything unusual occurs. Thanks. “ Prentiss stumbled over herself trying to clean up the mess Reid had made, then walked out of the shelter. 

Reid was just standing outside waiting for Prentiss.

“ There's a high presence of mental disorders with the homeless. “ He told Emily.

She was giving him an incredulous look “ Yeah. What the hell was that in there? “ she asked. 

“ What? “ he questioned back.

“ ‘ He may even be in here as we speak ‘? We have nothing to support that. “ Prentiss said. 

“ Were investigating a serial homicide, should I have pretended there was no danger? “ Reid retorted defensively. 

“ We just left that woman potentially afraid of every man who walks into that shelter. “ Prentiss pointed at the door.

“ Again until we find this unsub, how is that a bad thing? “ He questioned again. 

“ What's the matter with you? “ Prentiss asked, genuinely worried. 

Reid gave her a look of annoyance and confusion “ What do you mean. What's the matter with me? “ He stuttered a little bit.

“ I have never seen you act like this. “ Prentiss admitted. 

“ Oh, really? Oh, in the months that you know me, you've never seen me act this way? Hey, no offense, Emily but you don't really know what you're talking about, do you? “ Reid finally snapped and walked away leaving Prentiss speechless.

She watched him walking away a look of just shock and woah on her face. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
They all met at the station and were talking about the case, Reid was not he was zoning out but no one seemed to realize it. They then broke off going anywhere in the station, when a man came in. This was the first big breakthrough in the case. They finally put together the profile and it wasn't long before they were able to find out who it was that was attacking people.

They were correct, he was a veteran stuck in the past thinking he was still fighting. When the time came to catch him it didn't go as planned and he ended up being shot, unfortunately, it killed him.

They all boarded the jet, the case was finally over and Reid was ready to go home and pick up his son and hug him. Everyone fell asleep on the jet and was rudely awakened by Hotch, so they all got up and said goodbye and all went home. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Reid walked into his apartment setting down all his things he looked over spotting the sleeping teenage boy. Walking over to him he woke him up and let him go home, Spencer went to his room and walked over to his son kissing his head. Gently lifting him out of his crib he held Harlan close to him. Setting Harlan back into his crib. 

“ I love you Harls. “ Spencer said.

Harlan smiles in his sleep making Spencer smile, kissing the baby one more time he finally gets ready for bed.


	5. Preparations and Changes

Spencer woke up to the fussing of Harlan, rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes he got up and went to the crib. 

“ Okay, okay Harls I’m up. “ he said while picking up his son. 

The baby still fussed, Spencer bounced as we walked to the kitchen in a vain attempt to get him to quiet down. He put Harlan in an electronic rocker while making a bottle. The bottle was warming up when he went back to his room grabbing his phone, dialing Hotch’s number, and turning it on speaker.

“ Hotchner. “ his boss answered. 

“ Hey Hotch, I wanted to call you and tell you every paper workday for the next while I can't come in. I am moving and need the time off. You can call me in for cases though that's no issue. “ he said.

Hotch took a second “ Okay yeah that's fine, take the time you need and I'll let you know if we have a case. “ 

“ Thanks, Hotch I really appreciate it. “ Spencer really did appreciate it. 

“ Yeah no problem just, “ he paused “, you are going to need to tell the team eventually Reid. “ Hotch said

“ I know and I will just need to get everything said and done before, as soon as that's all set I’ll have everyone come over for a party and introduce them. “ Spencer told him.

“ Okay, I'm holding you to that. “ Hotch cracked one of his rare smiles, it was not like anyone could see him everyone was working. 

“ You got it, bye Hotch. “ they finished, hanging up the call.

Spencer lifted Harlan and started feeding him.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
A good two weeks went by and Spencer was still moving his things into his house and unpacking. The team other than Gideon and Hotch were starting to worry, he had never taken off work for this long let alone at all. Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ gathered in Garcia’s lair. 

“ Hello, my lovelies. “ Garcia says swiveling in her chair.

“ Hey, baby girl. “ Morgan said.

Emily smiled “ So what did you call us in here for PG? “ she asked.

“ I second Emily’s question. “ JJ piped up. 

Morgan and Emily sat down on the couch, JJ sat on the chair next to Garcia.

Garcia smirked rather than smiled “ We all know something has been up with our boy genius, but none of us know what it is. “ 

“ Maybe he is going through something. “ Emily said.

“ Or maybe something is going on with his mom. “ JJ built off of Emily’s statement.

“ Please tell me you did not go snooping into Pretty boy’s life. “ Morgan said just a little exasperatedly. 

“ No, not yet at least. “ Garcia said.

JJ sighed “ Penelope don't go looking into Spence’s life. “ her voice was soft and stern. 

“ Oh come on just a little. “ Garcia had already started typing and brought up his work file.

“ PG- “ Emily was about to talk when Garcia interrupted.

“ His address is different. “ she said.

JJ gave her a confused face “ What? “ she leaned forward looking at the screen.

“ See he is just moving, nothing to worry about. “ Morgan said standing up.

“ Looks like he filed paperwork to change his address the day we came back to work for the veteran case. “ Garcia told them.

“ That explains why he was snappy the whole case he was stressed about moving. “ Emily said.

“ Why didn't he just tell us that? “ Garcia asked the trio.

“ I don't know. “ JJ said, wondering coating her voice. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Spencer was finally done moving all his stuff from his apartment to his house and he was about three-fourths of the way unpacked. Plus his new bed and frame would be here any minute. Spencer finally was able to put Harlan down for his nap when his phone rang, he ran as fast as he could out of the room and to the kitchen. 

“ Hello? “ he asked while panting. 

“ Spence, okay? You sound out of breath. “ it was JJ.

Spencer panicked just a little before answering “ JJ, uh yeah fine just finished moving a box. “

“ Oh? “ That's when he realized he didn't tell the team he was moving because that would also entail telling them about Harlan. 

“ I'm sorry JJ, I didn't tell anyone I was moving. I just wanted to get it out of the way. “ Spencer sounded unfeignedly sorry. 

“ It's okay, I understand. I would want to get it over and done with too. “ she laughed.

Spencer heard his baby monitor crackle alive with Harlan starting to fuss sighing “ Well I’ll talk to you later, I wanna finish the last of my unpacking before bed. “ he said.

“ Okay, talk to you later, Spence, see you when you come back. “ JJ said.

The call ended. Spencer walked to his sons fully painted and set up room, low and behold Harlan was fully awake and on the verge of crying. He picks Harlan up just as the doorbell rings, as fast as he can he rushes to the door. Checking and seeing the packages against the wall next to his door, he began to bounce on his feet while walking around his living room. Luckily Harlan fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness soon after. Laying the boy on his stomach instead of his back he continued to sleep soundly, once out of the room Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Making his way back over to the front door he opens it and brings in the packages. Getting them into his room he starts constructing his bed, after that was finished Spencer put on his new sheets, finally he built his nightstands putting a lamp on each side. Stepping back he looked at his room, the light color of the walls complemented the carpet and his sheets matched his walls as did his lampshades. 

Looking into his still pack closet Spencer lets out a little sigh. He may have fully painted and set up Harlan's room, the laundry room, and almost his study but he still had a very long way to go. He planned out what he needed to finish tonight and then what would be happening tomorrow. He needed to paint the living room before the new furniture was delivered, not to mention the finishing touches to his study such as his new desk, chair, and lamp. 

Heading back out into the living room he started painting it keeping an ear open for the baby monitor that he would need to take into his room. The still-new father finished the last coat of paint before going back to his room and stripping the day's clothes, putting them into his laundry basket. Turning on the water he waits a bit before stepping into the warm water, his muscles relax practically the second the water touches his skin. He washed up some before getting out and drying off, he puts on boxers then sweats. Right before he lays down to go to bed grabs the baby monitor, setting it on his nightstand along with a cup of water. 

Spencer got a jump start on the day at a good time of 4:55 in the morning when Harlan started fussing but not yet crying. Sighing he got out of bed slipped on a shirt and straight to the kitchen quickly made a bottle and subsequently went to his son’s room taking him into his arms. The father with not a lot of sleep under his belt sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair in the corner closest to Harlan’s crib. After the baby finished his bottle he was burped, changed, and laid back down practically falling asleep as his little head touched his bed. 

Walking out of the baby’s room into the kitchen he makes a pot of coffee, whether he was going to finish the whole pot he had yet to determine. Spencer also made a couple of eggs with some cheese and toast with jelly on it. By the time he finished, it was about thirty minutes past five in the morning, pouring himself a third cup of coffee he thought intently about what he was going to do. 

He decided on adding another layer of paint, more because he knew at some point he was going to have a toddler one day that was possibly going to try and draw on the walls. Though the paint did say that it would be able to be wiped clean from anything that may get on it, he would see about that eventually. After the paint was applied thoroughly he cleaned up the floor before sweeping, vacuuming, followed by mopping. Spencer was able to relax for about two hours, which was enough time for the paint to dry before his furniture was brought to the house, the movers set it all in the living room. They all left so Spencer started moving and putting together certain pieces. He just finished moving the last reclining chair to face the mantle before he heard crying. Spencer walked off into Harlan's room.


	6. Back to work again

After yet another week of deliveries, shopping, and putting things together Spencer finally finished. He didn't want to go to work because Harlan was starting to stay awake a little more often and he enjoyed getting him to smile and laugh. Sadly tomorrow was Monday meaning he would have to go to work, in accordance he called Julian to see if he could babysit which he was able to. 

Harlan went down without a fight that night and didn't wake up at all through the night while Spencer seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble in that department. Overall he only got about three or three in a half hours of sleep, when he woke up he decided that he wasn't going to get dressed up for work today like he normally did. Instead, he slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a flannel that caught his eye at the store when he went clothes shopping. He made a pot of coffee downing two mugs full when Julian showed up, he bid Reid a good day as he put his bag over his shoulder. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
When Reid walked into the bullpen Emily was just sitting down to start working on some reports, Hotch was in his office but no one else was really in yet. 

“ Woah handsome, pick up a new style in the last three weeks? “ Emily chuckled out. 

Reid smiled at her as he set his bag onto his chair “ Kind of yes. “ he turned and walked over to the kitchenette then poured himself a cup of coffee accompanying it much more sugar than really needed, he sat down at his desk and began the mountain of paperwork that has compiled over the last three weeks. He got about halfway through when Morgan came up behind him. 

“ Wow pretty boy I’m diggin’ the new look. “ the older agent bobbed his head up and down in approval.

“ Thanks, Morgan. “ he gives a small smile. 

They all ended up gathering into the conference, Reid was the last to come in.

“ We get a case? “ Reid asked while sitting down. 

“ No, we are just going to do our last case report together. “ JJ told him. “ Also welcome back Spence. “ she gives him a smile.

He chuckles “ Thank you JJ. 

“ I love the new look by the way. “ Garcia chimed in happily. 

“ Thank you as well. “ Reid thanks.

Hotch decided to speak up in that moment. “ I’d also like to remind the team, except Reid, try to be a little more sneaky next time you go trying to figure out what's going on with a member of the team. “ he gave a rare chuckle as everyone save for Reid, Gideon, and himself froze “ Because disappearing into Garcia’s lair could be seen as suspicious and we are all profilers it doesn't take long to figure out what was going on. “

“ Hey don't rope me into it, I didn't want them digging into his life. Luckily they found the form for a change of address and left it at that. “ Morgan said with his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

Reid looked at each of the girls with a small smirk.

Emily smiled and leaned back into her chair “ You better have a housewarming party soon. “ Reid nodded in agreement.

“ As long as we don't get super busy with cases. “ he told his teammate. 

“ Okay, okay settle down. “ JJ laughed “ Let's get this done. “

JJ gave everyone their files and they all finished it in just under an hour, at the end Hotch and Gideon went to their offices’ everyone else just stayed in the conference room. After an hour and a half later they went to their desks, Reid made sure to focus on his work after the happy, playful banter with the team. He finished before everybody and looked over to Morgan then Prentiss. 

Morgan looked up just as Reid looked back down closing his file “ Aw come on man. You’re already done? “ Morgan's voice traveled over to Reid.

Nodding he looked up “ Yeah. “ Reid responded simply. 

Reid ended up falling asleep in his chair, he woke up to see Garcia, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Hotch standing in front of him. Jolting himself upward he looked at them. 

“ Yeah? “ he asked, trying to wake up. 

“ Ah, he lives. “ Prentiss says.

Morgan laughs “ You wanna come out with me, I’m going to the bar. “ 

Reid stands up “ Uhh is everyone going? “ he put his bag on his shoulder. 

“ Nah they're going home, they were just worried about ya. “ Morgan answered.

Everyone sent some form of Goodnight to Reid and he said it back.

“ Umm, no thanks, Morgan. “ He said to his offer. 

“ Come on, it’ll be fun. “ Morgan sang the last part. 

“ I really can’t- “ Reid started walking to the double doors.

Morgan put an arm around him “ You got a hot date or something. “ he chuckled.

“ Something. You know what I am too tired to explain. Just follow behind me in your car. “ Reid started walking but Morgan didn't protest he just followed. 

When they got to Reid’s, Morgan came up behind him. 

“ You got a nice place here. “ He looked at the house. 

Reid opened the door and found Julian asleep on the couch, he walked over to him as Morgan closed the door. 

“ Julian. “ Reid shook the teen lightly. 

“ Hmmm oh Mr. Reid uh sorry. “ Julian babbled. 

“ You're okay, you okay to go home? If not you can stay for the night. I have work tomorrow anyway. “ 

“ I can get a ride home, I'll come back in the morning. “ Julain got to his feet.

“ Was he good? “ Reid asked. 

“ He was. He did sleep a lot today but he went down for the night without a problem. “ he then walked away over to the front door to call someone.

Morgan walked over to Reid “ What was that about? “ he was extremely curious. 

“ Bye Mr. Reid. “ Julian called as he left through the front door. 

Reid held up his fingers 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Then the baby monitor on the crackled to life with a crying Harlan. 

“ Come with me. “ Morgan did as he was told. 

Reid walked into his son’s room turning on the light along the way, he made his way over to the crib and picked up the baby. 

“ Harls, it’s okay. “ Spencer soothed the baby looking at Morgan “ Morgan I want you to meet my Son. “ he lifted the boy out of the crib and walked over to the older agent “ Harlan Reid. “ 

Spencer held his now very calm baby in a way Morgan could see him. 

“ Can I hold him? “ Morgan asked more softly than Spencer had ever heard his voice.

Gently Spencer handed Harlan off to Derek who smiled at the boy “ Hey buddy I’m your Uncle Derek. “ 

Spencer watched the interaction, they went into the living room. Derek ended up crashing at Spencer’s, after he fell asleep Spencer took Harlan back into his room laying him down for bed. 

Spencer followed in suit. He got ready to go to sleep and crashed as soon as he hit the bed. When he woke up he got dressed in his button-up, tie, and vest his normal get up for work. Along the way he woke up Derek, they had coffee then left when Julian got there. Yet another day of work commenced.


	7. Another danger magnet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read: Season 2, Episode 23  
>  Some alterations were made to fit the story but most of it follows along with the episode. I also apologize for so many of the switches, they were a lot of the team is separated and I needed the different views. Without any more delay enjoy the chapter. I've had a few people bring up certain unrealistic parts. One being Spencer getting the house, I do apologize for that I just did want to make everyone bored with the logistics. As well as not presenting much of his issue with withdrawal which I did reference such as him getting headaches, a cold sweat a couple times, and then him getting agitated fairly quick I did my best to put those parts in as to follow along with it. One more thing was how much money he had. My thought process was he doesn't do much. He is usually at work or home as his job takes up a lot of his time. He probably stays home, and the money he does spend is only for rent, food, and so on therefore I thought he would probably have a decent amount saved up, ya know? I digress, I just got the comments so that is why I am addressing this now and not in earlier chapters. Again I do apologize. Thank you for reading and have fun.

The team had been very busy so much so that Spencer had yet to throw a housewarming party, but that was okay with that. His reasoning behind it, he was yet to feel fully comfortable telling everyone that he had a baby. Spencer was getting there especially now that Harlan was about three and a half months old.

Reid gently laid Harlan in his crib and covered him with a blanket, leaning down he kissed his son's head before leaving the room turning off the light aside from the night light in one of the only open outlets in the room. Taking a deep breath in then letting it out he goes to the living room picking up the toys that were scattered about the apartment. Just as he started to stand from leaning down to pick up another toy his phone started ringing, hastily Spencer grabbed his phone off the couch and answered it. After he finished talking to Hotch Spencer sighed and dialed his babysitter, he knew this was going to be a long one.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
The young florist looks to Jason Gideon “ What do you want, Honey? “ she asks sweetly.

Gideon “Oh, something Flowery. “

“ Flowery. “ laughs the florist “ Ok, well, help me out here. “

Gideon looks around for a second “ Purple? “ is all he gets out before his phone starts ringing.

“ Purple. “ The florist says, her voice radiating wonder.

“ Uh, maybe- maybe not purple. Uh. “ Gideon replies while digging his phone from his pocket.

“ Come on, man “ another customer waiting to get flowers complains impatiently.

Gideon turns around to look back to the florist “ More of a mix of something. Um “

The same customer from before leaned forward looking at Jason who turned to the man “ You’re killing me here. Make up your mind. “ the guy replies.

Gideon put his phone up to his ear as he answered the other customer “ Hey back off pal. “

Aaron Hotchner could be heard on the other side of the phone “ What did I do? “ 

Gideon then started talking to Hotch “ I wasn't talking to you. “ he turned back to the florist “ I guess roses. “ he told her. 

Aaron inquired something but couldn't hold back his curiosity “ Are you on a date? “ the team leader asks.

Gideon fumbling over what to do he quickly looks to the florist “ No, uh hold on, hold on the roses, will you? “ he asks.

“ And you didn't tell me? “ Aaron asks about his earlier question.

“ Tell you what? “ he asks Hotch. “ I'm not on a date. I'm just buying flowers. “ he finishes.

“ For who? “ Hotch questions.

“ An old college friend. Hotch tell me something. Do roses say the wrong thing? “ Gideon asks while the florist tries to get his attention.

“ What do you want to say? “ Hotch wonders out loud to his colleague.

“ Welcome, uh, good to see you, sorry I’m so damn late. “ The older agent replies looking at his watch. 

Aaron thinks about it for a moment “ Uh, roses say more than that. “

The florist chimes in “ Face it, buddy. You want some action, it's the roses. “

Hotch smiles “ She’s right. “ he agrees.

Gideon sighs “ Do you have a yellow flower there like, um- they're little yellow flowers. They look like dandelions or like weeds, but they're not weeds. They have a little black spot in the middle. But they don't have a black spot. They’re sort of round and puffy. “ the older man rambles to the young florist as Hotch listens to this on the other end of the phone amusedly.

“ Button mums. “ the florist smiles at his explanation of the flowers.

“ Do you have those? Can I see what those are? “ Gideon asked.

“ Yeah “ she answers sweetly. 

The same customer from before “ Mine is a date. “

Gideon turns to the man saying quickly “ I’m not on a date. “ he then looks back to the florist holding up the flowers he described “ Exactly. “ He told her then he continued “ Well. how about some white stuff and you know make it look happy. “ he says using his hands and a smile on his face.

“ Baby’s breath. “ the florist replies to him saying white stuff.

“ Ok, great. Sorry! “ he exclaims “ I don't know what else, whatever looks good. “ raising his hand with the phone back up to his ear “ So what do you need? “ Gideon asked Hotch.

“ I got a request from a safeguard for personnel files on certain agents, “ Hotch tells Gideon.

Gideon “ So it's an annual evaluation. Who cares? “ Gideon.

Aaron elaborates “ It’s 6 months early, Jason. It's not a routine evaluation I think it's an assessment of the B.A.U. there redistributing funds, they're making cuts in all departments. “

“ So what are they going to take, the jet? “ Gideon says looking at his watch “ I prefer trains anyways. “ he states.  
“ Well I think we may lose more than that, it's been a hard year for us Jason. You know what happened to Morgan in Chicago, we both know about Reid's issues. Elle Greenaway, the suspect killed, it all adds up. “ Aaron says worriedly.

Gideon thinks for a moment “ To what? “ he asks while people go about their business. 

“ The only file they didn't request was mine. “ Hotch admits to the older agent. 

Jason looks at the florist “ 30 dollars? What, are you kidding me? “ He says handing the young lady the money. 

The florist smiles “ You should have seen the prices of the roses. “ taking the money she was handed. 

“ oh lord. “ said the guy from before. 

“ Thanks. “ Gideon thanks the florist then turns his attention to Hotch as he leaves “ Hey Hotch you're the best unit chief I know. “

“ Jason, I'm the only unit chief you know. “ Gideon could practically hear the smile on the man he was conversing with.

“ You need a break, go home, kiss your family, and.. “ Gideon pauses thinking he saw someone he never thought he would again “ impossible. “

Hotch worried a little at the pause Gideon took “ What? “ 

“ I thought I.. I thought - nevermind “ Jason decided just to ignore it thinking what he saw was just an illusion from working so much. 

“ We both need a break. Jason, “ Hotch told the man.

Gideon, still a little out of it, said the first thing that came to mind “ Yeah? “

“ Button mums are something you give your mother. “ Once more Gideon could hear the man smirking.

“ Yeah. Good night “ Gideon says slightly breathless.

“ Good night. Have fun. “ Hotch teases just a bit, ending the call. 

Right as Gideon was going to put his phone back in his pocket it began to ring again.

“ Hello, Sarah, sorry I'm so late I got caught up at the office. “ Gideon confesses to her. 

The voice he heard was not who he was expecting to hear “ What is your fascination with birds, Jason? “ Frank asked? 

“ Who is this? “ Gideon whispered, not seeming to be able to find his voice.

“ Paintings of birds, etching of birds, books of birds. “ Frank mocked. 

“ Frank please, “ he says his breath leaving him “, please don't hurt her. “ Gideon pleads.

“ Birds can be extremely single-minded in their pursuits, almost… obsessional. “ Frank states.

“ She's innocent, she's somebody I knew a long time ago. “ Gideon attempted to reason with the man. 

“ Are you obsessional Jason? Do you lie awake at night and think about the bird that got away? “ Frank taunts. 

“ Please, Frank. Please don't involve her. “ Gideon begs. 

“ Have you seen my Jane lately Jason? I know she came here Jason, to Washington. To find you. “ Frank said the last word with such contempt.  
“ Frank.. “ Gideon says.

“ I want her back. “ Frank demands then hangs up.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
“ I've never seen you like this. “ Strauss said.

“ You have not seen what I’ve seen. “ Hotch stated. 

“ You chose the BAU. “ she reminded him.

“ True, I enjoy my work even when in the pursuit to understand why a person feels the compelling need to brutally torture, murder, and dismember a child, mother, or father an entire family. The unsubs devoid of any morality, humanity remorse when caught often come to believe they were the only ones to understand them, and their right we do otherwise how would we catch them. '' Hotch responded.

“ Tell me what happened Friday. After agent Gideon called you? “ Strauss asked.

“ About 7:15 I got a page requesting the BAU at 181 Arthur Street, agent Gideon's apartment. “ cameras could be heard going off. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
“ Hotch, where's Gideon? “ Morgan asks not seeing the older agent anywhere around.

“ I called his cell, it's right there it seems he left in a hurry. “ Hotch answered. 

“ PD thinks he did this? “ Morgan questioned in disbelief. 

“ They have 6 witnesses who saw him running down the street covered in blood wielding a gun. “ Hotch revealed to Morgan.   
“ Okay, he was probably chasing the son of a bitch who did do this. “ Morgan defended Gideon. 

“ Either way we are under strict orders not to get in the way of the investigation. Gideon's a suspect, we’re his colleagues. “ Hotch told the younger agent. 

“ Conflict of interest there's no way they’ll ask for our help. “ JJ said.

“ Which he needs badly right now. “ Hotch sighed.

Morgan adjusted looking at Hotch “ Well who spoke to him last? “ he queried.

“ I did about two hours ago. “ Hotch admitted.

“ What did he say? “ Spencer catechized.

“ He said he was late for a date. “ Hotch said to Reid's.

“ Do we even know who she is? “ Morgan asked, looking at Hotch for the answer. 

“ An old school friend we’re conflicted out of the investigation, we're just here to answer questions the MPD might have, so we need to assess what we can do while we can. “ Hotch told the team.

Reid walked over and looked into the room with the dead body then turned back to the rest of the team “ Evisceration of the torso, removal of the various organs, the guy’s clearly a sexually sadistic psychopath. '' Reid divulged what he could get from the quick look over of the scene. 

“ He's well versed with a scalpel; he's done this before. We need to at least get photos. “ Emily stated.

“ JJ your cellphone -- get as many as you can as quickly as you can and get them to Garcia. “ Hotch gave the order.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
“ Oh JJ, it's Friday night. The cute guy from counterterrorism 3 cocktails in I'm looking at second base so this better be good. “ Garcia said annoyance was somewhat apparent in her voice. 

JJ leaned into the phone “ It's far from good. “ there was a sad undertone in her voice.

“ Where are you? “ Garcia asked, the annoyance replaced with worry. 

“Gideon’s apartment. “ JJ told her.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
“ No signs of forced entry why? “ Hotch asks.

“ Everything is as it was, nothing has been disturbed, wine poured but not drank. The victim simply let the assailant in and why wouldn't she, she was waiting for Gideon, it's his home, forensics won't find any defensive wounds why? Because she didn't defend herself, she couldn't. He came here looking for Gideon and he found her. Now he knew he didn't have a lot of time, but here she is and here he stands-- a sexual sadist, a psychopath with the need to kill, just as natural as his need to breathe. “ Morgan answered.

“ He moved swiftly every stroke of his blade exacts from the lower torso to throat, she was awake the entire time until mercifully she passed away. The toxicology report will find high levels of ketamine in her blood, he opened her up and removed her lower right rib bone which is missing. Emily continued from Morgan.

Morgan then made an observation “ Prentiss left hand. “ he told his teammate.

“ That looks like part of the rib bone,” Emily said

*flashback*  
“ It was a gift. “ Jane said with admiration. 

“ It's human rib bones. “ Emily said horror in her voice.  
*end of flashback*

“ Frank’s back. “ Morgan scoffed at the realization. 

“ If this is who we think it is he took the rib bones as gifts to give to Jane. “ Reid reminded his teammates.

“ And yet he gave this one back to Sarah. Why? “ Emily questioned. 

“ It's not for Sarah, it's for us, it's a message. Hotch said, awareness spreading across his features.

“ We need to tell the police what we found. “ Emily tells the team. 

Pausing for a moment Hotch looks at each member of the team with him “ Wait. “

Confused as to what he is thinking “ For what? “ Emily asks. 

That's when one of their phones went off sooner than they thought the team looked to the culprit being Reid. He took out his phone and looked at his breath caught in his throat and concern became very apparent on his face.

“ Hotch. “Spencer’s voice broke a little as he looked up to his boss, at that moment Hotch understood.

“ Take it. “Quick Spencer turned and answered the phone moving closer to the door, hoping the team wouldn't be able to hear him. He was wrong.

“ Hello? “ Reid answered “ What wait happened? “ fear swelled in Spencer's chest “ I don't understand. “ The young man turned to look at the team then became quieter so the team really couldn't hear him this time “ Just crush up a Benadryl it should help. “ with that he hung up.

Walking back to his colleagues he could feel the worry coming off each one their looks not helping either “ It was nothing, let's continue. “

Morgan took the invitation that Reid slipped out to them “ If we know anything about Frank he wouldn't have left a trace of his DNA in here “ he stated in a matter of factly voice. 

Hotch putting his hands on his hips authoritatively looked around the apartment before saying something “ There are several ways this scene could be interpreted and all of them could indicate Gideon. “

“ As long as Frank is out there we can't afford to stop and explain any of it. “ Morgan replied, every word radiated aggravation. 

Reid looked down at his phone then looked back up with his train of thought restored to his original path “ Last time he did all of this for jane. “

“ Well, things seemed to have changed dramatically. “ Hotch said exasperatedly. 

“ Maybe she's dead, they had a lovers quarrel and he killed her? “ Emily theorized. 

Reid continued but with a different theory “ If he came here looking for Gideon, maybe he found him. “ 

Morgan looked to his boss “ Let's go find out where Gideon went. “ he told him as if it were obvious. 

As if it was planned that's when Hotch’s phone began to ring. Of course, the team only heard Hotch’s side of the conversation as he didn't put in on speaker due to the local PD in the apartment.

“ Hello?Hello? Who is this? “ Aaron asked bewilderment in his voice and on his face “ Where are you? “ He asked when he realized it was Gideon “ Was Jane with him? “ He queried “ He called you? “ Hotch was practically giving the man an integration over the phone “ Then he's out of his comfort zone in a big city with feds that know what he looks like. “ he says in a worried tone of voice “ Jason. ” Hotch tried to get him to slow down but he didn't instead he said something that would assure more trouble for him “ No do that and this investigation moves into an interrogation room and by the time the cops catch up were going to be looking at more dead bodies, he's going to change who he goes after, he has to “ Hotch advised him then listened to the older agents reply “ We know who Frank is, we don't know the why you help us find out the why and we'll catch him. “ Hotch pause for the briefest of moments “ I'll have Garcia bring them to you. You find someplace quiet where you can work and Jason we’ll get him. “ The phone call ended. 

“ Frank had to have come out the same way down this street if they saw Gideon they saw Frank. '' Morgan said to them that's when they all went down to the street talking about what Frank would do to make sure he went unnoticed. 

That's when just a kid walked up to them and started to speak   
“ Agent Morgan? “ Emily looked at the kid “ What the hell? “ Emily’s comment didn't make the child stop, “ They say beauty can cover a multitude of sins. “

“ What? “ Morgan asked confusion raising with each word the child spoke 

“ But underneath it all... We all look exactly the same. “

Soon enough Morgan remembered something “ That's Frank. He said that to me in the diner. “ he relayed to the team. 

“ Give me Jane or I'll kill them all. “ The boy said

“ Frank thinks we have Jane? “ Morgan's voice sounded like they had just uncovered something huge. 

“ We need to find her fast. “ Hotch 

“ Can I have my 10 bucks now? “ The kid asks.

The team looks at the kid then around amongst themselves. While this was happening Garcia was picking up Gideon and bringing him somewhere safe. Once they regrouped somewhere less public they called JJ who was back at headquarters. They all discussed what the kid had told them and then connected it to Gideon to predict what Frank would do next. That's when JJ brought something up that would be very relevant. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
“ Hey, uh, Gideon had a book, a black leather-bound book. Garcia discovered something. It looks like the first page has been ripped out. You can only really see what's left on the side of the page, but it's definitely Gideon's handwriting. Looks like some kind of a list. “ JJ’s voice came through the speaker.

“ It's his murder book. “ Hotch nods his head knowing what she was talking about.

“ Murder book? “ Emily questioned, looking a little taken back.

“ When he opens it to the first page, it reminds him why he does what he does. “ Hotch elaborates as to what it is.

“ It's a list of all the people he's ever saved. Names, dates, personal details. “ Spencer expands from his knowledge of the book.

“ And now Frank has the list. “ Hotch says, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Recognition flashed across Reid’s face “ Frank said, "I'll kill them all. "That's who he's going after. “

“ Yeah, at least the ones he can get to, the ones that are nearby. “ Morgan reminds them as he thinks. 

Hotch gives JJ her orders and she gets on it. Morgan, on the other hand, wonders if they should tell Gideon what is going on. Hotch as the leader makes his decision and they go on with their work. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Garcia and Gideon get to a safe location that Jason’s old friend was able to get for him. Of course, the man gives Gideon his condolences while Gideon thanks him for helping him, Garica pulls everything she has on the case and they get to work. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
JJ looked through everything and was eventually able to find one name that she remembered. Quickly she called Hotch and from there they planned on what to do, JJ called Rebecca to get her out of there. Unfortunately by the end of the call, it was too late because Frank was already with Rebecca. When the FBI arrived on the scene she was dead. They did, however, find a note from Frank the said   
“ 7 AM Union Station “

Reid started to think “ All 8 other targets on that list are safe and accounted for. “ he tells Hotch, Emily, and Morgan.

“ Then we've missed someone or something. Now that he’s setting a meeting. “ he Hotch says as he shakes his head.

Morgan finishes for him “He’s going to raise the stakes. Just like he did last time. He is going to make it impossible for us not to trade Jane for whoever he’s got. “

Hotch’s phone commenced to ring the caller being JJ telling him that they had found Jane. Once that was out of the way they started talking about what Frank’s next move would be, they determined that he was going to go after children. Specifically, ones that Gideon would have saved. Hotch then told JJ that she was going to have Prentiss call her once she picked up Jane, that meant JJ was to look for the child Frank was going to go after. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
While Gideon and Garcia are in a different location to the rest of their team they still went through each and everything they had as well as what Gideon remembered. They did this by bouncing information off each other, to see if they could come up with the last name that would be connected to Frank. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Prentiss and Reid showed up to the local PD and were immediately led to the cell where Jane was screaming and another lady was yelling for her to shut up. Jane lucky enough remembered Prentiss but she was confused and a little alarmed as she had requested Gideon. Nonetheless, Jane went with Reid and Prentiss back to especially after Emily told Jane they would take her to him.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Reid’s babysitter Julain was asleep on the couch a blanket laid sloppy over the teenage boy. His phone resting on his chest, that's when there is a knock at the door that startled Julain. Taking a deep breath in to calm down he shakes his head taking his phone off his chest, throwing the blanket off himself and onto the couch. Slowly he walked over to the door thinking Spencer probably just forgot his keys. Julian was very incorrect, he was greeted with a sharp pain to his abdomen and an unfamiliar face. Trying to ignore the pain he goes at the stranger he swings and gets the man in the chest knocking the air out of him. The man retorts and pushes him to the ground throwing a kick to the teen’s stomach then a blow to the head with the man's heel. 

The man looked up and saw himself on a reflective surface he grinned evilly.

“ Oh Frank you've really outdone yourself this time. “ Frank then proceeds to search the apartment until he finds who he was looking for. Harlan Reid. Gideon’s protege's son. This takes the cake.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
JJ finds the child that they were looking for and immediately dials Hotch’s number.

“ Hotchner? “ the unit chief answers his phone.

“ Hotch, Tracey Belle and her family relocated to McLean, Virginia, 8 months ago. It-it's her, Hotch. She's the only one who's unaccounted for. “ JJ told him urgency nagging at her voice.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Belle Residence McLEAN, VIRGINIA 

Morgan and Hotch ran up to the door alongside other officers’ guns at the ready.   
“ FBI! “ Morgan yells not even seconds later Hotch kicks the door in and they do the search. They find the house empty. 

Hotch talks into the receiver on his wrist “ Yeah, we need a crime scene team. “ Agent Hotchner says walking out of the house. Just as Tracey’s parents pull up and get out of the car eagerly. 

“ That's my house. “ her father says, walking toward Hotch aggressively. 

“ Mr. Belle? “ Hotch says more as a question.

“ You have to let us in. My daughter's in there. “ Tracey’s mother pleads to Aaron.

“ You can't go in right now. “ the unit chief replies to them calmly.

“ Where's Tracey? Where is she? “ she asks, tears staining her face. 

Hotch looking at Tracey’s parents “ What's important to know right now is Tracey is alive, ok? Your daughter's alive “

Tracey’s father ignores Hotch and tries to run past him but Morgan comes out and pushes him back. The distressed father is persistent and continues to try.

“ Sir-sir! She's not in there. She's not in there. “ Morgan tells him but he pretty much ignores the agent’s words.

“ I promise you we will find her, and she's going to be fine. “ Hotch promises them. 

“ No, no, no... “ Tracey’s mother breaks down into more crying while her husband hugs her “ It's ok. “ despite the reassurance she seems to be inconsolable “ No, no, no. No... “

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Jane is taken to an interrogation room with Emily and JJ, Reid on the other hand is standing by the elevator waiting for Hotch and Morgan. It wasn't long before the elevator dinged and revealed the two FBI agents. 

“ Tell us something good, Reid. “ Morgan all but groans out. 

“ We have Jane. “ Spencer replies to Derek.

“ That's good news. “ Morgan sounds almost hopeful, but it would be soon dashed.

“ Not entirely. “ the youngest member states grimly. 

They begin walking to the room where JJ, Emily, and Jane are talking. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Penelope and Gideon sat together working hard.

“ Considering the 3 factors of determined behavior- bio, psycho, social... “ Gideon says dejectedly. 

“ Sir- “ Garica starts not knowing where he is going with this but he continues as if she said nothing.

“ First, biology. Genetics gave him the predisposition. Add to that the second factor, psychology. Clearly a psychopath. “ 

“ Ok. “ Penelope answers skeptically.

“ That's the filter through which he experiences his environment. Finally, socialization- life experiences. Like all of us, he's a complicated manifestation of all 3. “ Gideon says.

“ So you put that all together and… “ Penelope’s voice fades as she types rapidly on her keyboard. 

“ Think of Frank as a living murder weapon. His genetics load the gun, his psychology aims it, the environment pulls the trigger. That's why his victims are so important. We study them. They reflect back on him. “ Gideon explained to Garcia

“ Ok. He killed mostly women. Since he used a trailer, their occupations, locations, and ages are all over the place. “ Garcia says to him.

“ Plot out the ages. “ Gideon orders.

Garcia types away furiously “ Um, he killed 43 in their 50s, 51 in their 40s, 64 in their 30s, and 12 in their 20s. “ she tells him what she got.

“ 12? “ Gideon says as if there was something wrong with the number.

“ Is that odd? “ the technical analyst asks him

“ Precedent tells us the number of victims should rise as the age falls. So it's a break from pattern. Why? “ Gideon asks Gracia,

“ He wasn't attracted to them. No, that doesn't make any sense because he doesn't feel attraction or love. “ Penelope answers then takes it back.

“ No, no, no, no. You're onto something. “ he reassures her.

“ That's great, I don't know what. “ the young woman admits.

“ Who was the only victim he didn't kill? “ Gideon asked her.

“ Jane. She was 22 when Frank first abducted her. “ Garcia responds

“ And through the years he kept on coming back. Kept visiting her, bringing her gifts, making sure she was ok. Mother protects her children. In Frank's case, it was vice versa. “ Gideon reminds her.

“ He didn't kill Jane because he sees her as his mother. “ she says realization hitting her 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Hotch and JJ stand against the wall while Emily sits across from Jane who lights yet another cigarette. 

“ Tell me about Frank. Where's he from? “ Hotch asks, trying to get some information. 

“ Manhattan. “ Jane gives him an answer without any hesitation. 

“ Manhattan? You sure? “ he asks just to confirm.

“ Yes, I'm sure! He talked about it all the time. He told me where he lived and how he grew up everything. He wanted me to know everything. “ Jane nearly yelled it

“ Did he ever say where in Manhattan? “ JJ prodded gently.

Jane blew out a puff of smoke “ He lived with his mother. She was german. Breitkopf. Mary Breitkopf. And Frank never knew his father. “

“ So he uses his mother's name? “ Emily inquired. 

“ And she would take him every Sunday to the fair on Long Island. He talked about her constantly. And they would have dinner parties, and-and Frank would dress up, and he would be the barman, and he would serve all the guests... Cocktails. “ Jane went off track. 

“ Jane, when you were with Frank, did he ever hurt anyone else? “ JJ tried to bring her back around to acknowledge their question

“ Being on the run can be very romantic, you know. “ Jane tells them her voice sounds so wondrously.

“ Did Frank try to kill anyone else? “ Emily probes.

“ Is it wrong? “ Jane avoids the question. 

“ Is what wrong? “ Emily asks, wondering what she means.

“ Loving Frank? “ Jane's voice sounds so broken as she replies to Prentiss.

Emily takes a moment glancing over to Hotch and JJ before focusing back on Jane “ Uh, you don't choose who you fall in love with. “ 

“ Maybe you thought you could change him. And you did, too, for a time. “ Hotch said.

“ Yes. “ she agreed

“ Until the desire to kill overwhelmed him. And you saw that, didn't you, Jane? You saw it in him. “ Hotch continued. 

“ Yes. “ once more Jane agreed

“ Who did he try to kill? “ questioned Emily.

“ Me. But he stopped himself. We had an argument... And I screamed at him, and I said that Gideon was right and he became so angry. And I had to run here. But as long as he's trying to find me, he won't kill again. “ Jane rambled as if to convince even herself that she was correct. 

“ He has already. “ Aaron revealed quietly. 

“ And he's not going to stop until he gets you back. “ JJ continues off of Hotch. 

“ Oh- “ is all Jane says

“ I'm sorry. “ Emily apologizes genuinely. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Penelope just got the last of the information from Hotch. “ Got it. Thanks, Hotch. Mother's name is Mary Breitkopf from Manhattan. “ Garcia hung up and looked at Gideon. 

“ Wait. The diner. “ Gideon said memories came flooding back to him “ That was the only thing he said that genuinely seemed to move him. He was talking about his mother. “ 

“ Mary Breitkopf. “ Penelope said

“ He said his parents named him Frank. “ Gideon began to retell Franks word to Garica “ Third century. Derived from the name of a type of spear. I wonder what aspirations... My parents had for me. “ he paused. “ German mother probably immigrated to this country in the fifties. If he likens Jane to his mother... “ Gideon finishes. 

“ Then she must have been in her late teens when she arrived in Manhattan. I've got 3 Mary Breitkopf’s living in the upper east side during the fifties and sixties. “ Penelope stated. 

“ Jane said she was a lawyer. “ Gideon revealed to the analyst. 

Shaking her head Garcia answers “ No lawyers here. A 52-year-old Mary Louise Breitkopf. She died of cancer, 1973. Tailor's assistant. Mary Breitkopf, nurse. Killed in a traffic accident. Mary Breitkopf wow... “

“ What? “ Gideon asks impatiently. 

“ This Mary Breitkopf was arrested...63 times. “ Garcia looked up at the older agent.

“ What for? “ the man questioned.

“ Solicitation. She was a hooker. “ Garcia gave him the response he was looking for

“ Is she deceased? “ Gideon had a look of curiousness on his face. 

She finished typing “ Uh, no. No death certificate. Uh, she's alive and living in Manhattan. “ 

“ Search for a story involving a woman found dead in her apartment- dead for over a year. Upper east side, Manhattan. “ he says hoping she'll be able to narrow it down.

“ Zip. Nothing. “ she said.

“ So it never happened. Frank's been hiding her existence from everyone. Why? “ Jason almost seemed angry.

Penelope’s phone started ringing, opening it she picked up“ Yeah? “ 

“ Garcia, get me, Jason. I have someone who wants to talk to him. “ Hotch told her.

Taking the phone away from her ear Gracia pressed the button for the speaker.

“ It's for you. “ Garcia looked at Gideon.

“ Yeah? “ the older man questioned the phone.

“ Jason? “ A small higher-pitched voice came through the speaker.

“ Who's this? “ Gideon asked, wanting to know who exactly he was talking to.

There was a moment of gestation before the same voice responded“ It's Tracey Belle. “

“ Go ahead, Tracey. It's ok. “ Franks cold hard voice could be heard.

“ Please, Mr. Gideon...you saved me once. Don't you remember? “ Tracey asked, fear clear as day in her voice.

“ Of course I remember you. How could I ever forget you? Tracey, everything's going to be all right. “ Gideon tries to reassure the little girl.

“ Please, I'm scared. I just want my mommy. Please. Please! “ The little girl pleaded.

“ Jason. “ Frank said in a sing-song kinda way, that's when there was a cry in the background from an infant. “ Oh did I not mention I also have a special little boy here. Cute as a button in his onesie with ‘Born nerdy’ printed in the lens’ of the glasses on the front. “

“ You son of a bitch. I swear to you I will find you and I will stop you. “ Gideon said fear spread all over his face. He knew that was Harlan Reid, cause he remembered seeing the infant wearing that exact onesie. 

“ Sh sh sh sh. “ Frank tries to quiet the baby ” Jason. I chose the station because I know how much you love trains. I saw the toys in your apartment. “

Garica was confused as to why because he was calm until the other child was brought up “ I- I can't trace that call. It wasn't long enough, and even if it was, I-I can't triangulate it um, what do you want me to do? Talk to me, please. Tell me what I can- “ Garcia said panic boiling in her chest.

“ Call Hotch. He'll know what to do. “ Gideon told her as he got ready to leave.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Reid felt his chest tighten with the realization Frank had his son. Both Morgan and Hotch saw the look on his face of pure fear and terror and knew too that his son was taken. Spencer’s heart leapt into his throat, fear racked around in his brain, they needed to find where Tracey and Harlan where. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
Train Station

Morgan leaned his head to the side where the walkie was “ Anybody got eyes on the target? “ he asked.

The first to radio in was Hotch “ Nothing. “

“ Did Gideon say where he was going? “ Emily was the next one but she asked a question instead of answering Morgan’s.

“ He'll be here. “ Hotch replied

Emily immediately comes back onto the radio “ In what capacity? “

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ baffled as to what she means Hotch asks.

Emily sighs then gives her explanation “ As an agent or an executioner? “

“ 12 o'clock. Platform 11. Target. Target east side. I have eyes on the target, and I have a clear shot. Over. “ One of the SWAT team members says into his walkie.

“ We're about to find out. Hold your fire. I repeat, hold your fire. There are civilians on the platform. “ Hotch said jogging off to go to the Location. 

“ Let's go! Go! Back, all of you back off! We need you out of here! “ Morgan yelled through the station.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []  
2087 E. 78th St, UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN 

The landlord started walking “ It's right this way. “ 

JJ stopped Spencer “ Whoa, hey. No matter what happens this time, we don't split up, clear? “ she could tell he was anxious even though he was trying so hard to keep it hidden.

“ Crystal clear. “ he told her with fake calm.

They continued down the hall Police following in behind. They busted down the door and searched the apartment, soon enough they found Tracey holding the baby stuck in the closet. Spencer took the baby from Tracey while JJ led her to the police. JJ turned back to Spencer who seemed to have completely relaxed as he held the baby. 

JJ reaches to take the baby from Spencer but he recoils away from her “ Spence we need to find the baby’s family. “ 

Swallowing hard Spencer looks up at his best friend “ You already have. “ he admits to her.

JJ’s features twist into confusion “ What do you mean? “ she asks looking at Spencer who is looking at the baby with such love.

“ JJ this is my son. “ Spencer pauses “ Harlan Reid. “ He finally meets her gaze. 

“ Since when do you have a Son? “ JJ asks, completely shocked and shook to the core.

Reid brings the baby up and kisses his head and the boy all but laughs and then the agent pretends to eat the baby’s stomach, giggling like crazy when his dad does this. 

“ I'll explain later, come by my place. I will text you the address. “ Spencer says.

JJ nods in agreement as she walks out and Tracey sees her, the little girl runs over and asks if she can call Gideon because she wanted to say thank you. JJ obliged and took out her phone. 

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Erin Strauss took a breath “ The future of the B. A. U. is not in the balance here. The residual impact as a result of the investigations into the crimes and criminals you pursue is. Every cause has its effect. “

“ You think I don't know that? “ Agent Hotchner asks his superior. 

“ I believe you are no longer effective in your post. “ Strauss states to the man.

“ The modern furniture, the strategically placed magazines, the framed diplomas, the art on the wall, are all in conflict with your family photos. You have 3 children, but you favor the middle one, your son. “ Hotch starts.

“ What do you think you're doing? “ she asked in complete shock. 

“ Of course you love all your children but not like your son. “ he continues like she hadn't even spoken,

“ That's enough. “ Erin said, slightly aggressive.

Hotch didn't pay her any mind “ The bonsai you obsessively nurture is to compensate for feelings of failure as a mother. “

“ Agent Hotchner, I said that is enough. My position is not in question here. As your superior, I am questioning your ability to lead your team. “ she revealed her anger wrapped around her words.

Aaron looks at her if she had just personally attacked him “ My team? Let me tell you about my team. Agent Morgan fought to protect his identity from the very people who could save him- why? Because trust has to be earned, and there are very few people he truly trusts. Reid's intellect is a shield which protects him from his emotions and at the moment his shield is under repair. Prentiss overcompensates because she doesn't yet feel she's a part of the team. She needn't worry. Every day, agent Jareau fields dozens of requests for our team. And every night she goes home hoping she's made the right choices. Garcia fills her office with figurines and color to remind herself to smile as the horror fills her screens. And agent Gideon, in many ways, is damned by his profound knowledge of others. Which is why he shares so little of himself, yet he pours his heart into every case we handle. I stand by my actions, and I stand by my team. And if you think that you can find a better person for the job, good luck “ Hotch finished his statement about his team. No, family. He began to walk out of her office.

“ Agent Hotchner. “ She called after him.

“ How do I know you favor your son? I'm good at my job. “ he tells her honestly.


	8. A Break Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read: So I redid calculations for the age difference between kids just to be sure, I wasn't off at all for Jack and Harlan. With Henry and Harlan it looks like I just rounded up a month because the technical amount is 2 years, 7 months, and 26 days. Oh and I promise his house isn't that fancy I just described the backyard in detail so you can imagine it, plus the only fancy part of the house would be the backyard ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. P.S. Reid is always going to have short hair like in season 7 short on the sides long on top( or Undercut as it is commonly called ). One last thing before I let you go, from now on there will be a link for pictures of what Spencer is wearing when he is outside of work ( P.S. I am the one who made the outfit just on a website ). Any-witch-tits enjoy the chapter.

Spencer and JJ agreed to wait a couple of days to have her come over so on Sunday she left her apartment at about 9:45 in the morning, it being about 10:15 when she started getting close.

JJ shifted her focus to her phone as she drove slowly down the road lined with houses, she checked the numbers and looked up and spotted the same ones on the house. Pulling into the driveway she turns off her car and gets out, walking up to the front door moving to knock on the door. 

Minutes passed making JJ more nervous; she was about to knock again when the door opened revealing Spencer with short hair in a red hoodie and black sweats. 

Stepping aside he opened the door a little more “ Come in. “ she walked into the house and looked around. It was a very nice house. 

“ Wow, Spence this place is beautiful. Also, nice hair cut “ JJ told him with a smile.

He smiled “ Thanks to both. You can set your stuff on the table. “ Spencer informed her. 

He walked past her into the living room cleaning up the toys and throwing them into Harlan's toy box, he got the last toy in when JJ walked into the living room.

“ So I need an explanation. Was that baby really your Son? “ JJ asked.

Spencer laughed and nodded “ Follow me, he started toward Harlan’s room. He reached the crib and leaned against it while JJ kind of crept into the room skeptically. He waved his hand to tell her to come into the room, slowly she did and stood next to Spencer and looked into the crib seeing a sleeping baby. 

JJ smiled and looked up at Spencer, he smiled back, standing up straight he walked out JJ on his heels. He sat down on the couch and brought up his legs into a sitting criss-cross JJ also sat down taking her shoes off and sitting in the corner of his U shaped couch. 

Spencer leaned back, crossing his arms over his midsection “ You said you wanted an explanation. “ 

“ I do, and why didn't you tell us before? “ JJ asked gently. 

“ From the beginning? “ he wondered out loud JJ nodded ‘yes’ in response. 

“ It was too early in the morning when there was someone knocking at my door, about halfway there the person stopped knocking but by that point, I was wondering why. So I went and unlocked and opened the door to reveal no one but something was telling me to look down, low and behold a baby in a car seat covered with a red blanket. “ he stopped to take a breath “ I brought him inside and there was a note that said I had gotten his mother pregnant when I was drunk but she remembered me while I have zero recollection of having a one night stand. “ he physically cringed JJ leaned over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze.

“ It happens, I know quite a few people that have done that. “ JJ told him to try and make him feel a little better about it. 

Spencer smiled as a thank you then kept going “ After looking over the note he started to wake up I saw his eyes and they looked like a brighter version of mine, without having any supporting evidence other than the note I felt something telling me that he was irrefutably my son. Regardless later that day I got a blood test done, he is 100%, my child. Three people other than you know. Gideon, Hotch, and Morgan in that order. “ stopping to take another breath he continues “ It wasn't because I didn't trust you guys it was because that would also be me admitting out loud that I had a problem with Dilaudid which I completely stopped that morning when he arrived in my life. I went around my apartment, got everything relating to it, and through it all away without looking back. I called Gideon for help, he told me to go to Hotch which I did after I filled out his paperwork. He was three days old and she didn't bother to name him so I had to do that first then I went to Hotch. “ 

“ Why did Morgan find out? “ JJ asked.

“ Remember when he asked me to go to the bar with him? “ He asked back.

JJ laughed “ So you had him meet your Son so you wouldn't have to go out. “ 

“ Pretty much. “ Spencer smiled.

“ So what is his name? “ 

“ Harlan, I call him Harls. “ Spencer told her.

“ I don't think I've ever heard someone named Harlan. “ JJ smiled.

“ Well, it was the one he reacted most to. He giggled every time he heard it. “ 

JJ just laughed and Spencer did too, they talked for a long time before the baby monitor on the ottoman of the couch picked up on Harlan waking up. 

Spencer got up and turned to look at JJ “ I have a question for you when I come back out. “ he walked backward before turning and walking forward again. 

When he came back out he was carrying a very upset baby. He had other things in his hand that he threw at the couch which JJ moved out of the way when it was nowhere near close to her. Spencer continued to walk into the kitchen grabbing something from a pot before walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

JJ soon realized it was a bottle of milk, he set Harlan into a position where he could eat, and then Spencer looked up at JJ. 

“ So the question I wanted to ask is, uhh, would you want to be Harlan's Godmother? “ he asked her. 

JJ was a little shocked but at the same time he was her best friend and vice versa, she smiled at Spencer “ It would be an honor, Spence. “ 

Moving over she hugged him as a thank you, he leaned in a little to the hug to show he reciprocated it while he was still holding Harlan. JJ moved away and looked at the baby in Spencer’s arms, she couldn't believe he was a father but from the looks of it, he is doing pretty okay. 

“ Hey since we have this day off why don't we throw you that housewarming party. “ JJ suggested.

Harlan finished eating and Spencer had an idea. “ Sure, but I have a request. “ he told her.

“ Anything. “ She smiled.

Spencer got up putting the empty bottle on the coffee table, taking the burping towel, waving for JJ to move toward him. She sat on the edge of the couch, her feet on the ground, he lays the towel over her shoulder.

“ Spence? “ she says skeptically. 

He lifted Harlan and put him in JJ’s arms on the side of the burping towel. 

“ Spencer I don't.. “ she stops when he sees the smile on his face.

“ Here, “ he pauses helping her adjust Harlan “, like this. “ he said showing her how to burp him. 

Minutes passed before a small burp was heard, JJ smiled widely and was happy that she did it successfully. 

“ See you are doing great. “ he praised her “ Do you think you could handle him long enough for me to shower? “ 

“ Yeah, I think so. “ 

Nodding the man got up and started walking to his room taking off his hoodie along the way. Getting into the shower he washes his body and hair then conditioned his lengthy curly brown hair on the top of his head. Drying himself off he walks into his room getting dressed.

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1S1QOF7LbZ0i2CNPKuxmd2aCd0NRUSaWGBZWz160a6uE/edit

Even though the words were covered by the jacket on the back of his shirt it says ‘ Read. Dream. Create. ‘ he ran his hand through his still-damp hair. Walking out of his room he spots JJ on the couch, her legs around Harlan who is laying on his back between her legs as she plays with him, giggling from both the baby and his Godmother could be heard. He leans against the wall of the end of the hallway crossing his arms. 

“ You are already an amazing Godmother. “ he states gaining the attention of his best friend. 

JJ looks up and then picks Harlan up taking her legs as she sets him in her lap. Rolling her eyes playfully she takes in his appearance.

“ Spence, I am really enjoying your outside-of-work look. “ she nods in consent.

“ Thanks, now about the house warming party- “ Spencer starts, JJ doesn't let him finish. 

“ I’ll text everyone about it and tell them it's BYOB, then text you a list of things you need to go get for it. “ she plans out on the spot.

Spencer raises his eyebrows “ Text me the stuff to get? Does that mean you're volunteering to watch Harlan? “ 

“ Yes. “ she doesn't even hesitate.

He gives a chuckle “ Okay, make sure to tell everyone that they should bring a bathing suit and to be here at, “ he contemplated for a moment “, 4:30 “ 

“ Got it. “ she replied.

She pulled out her phone while Spencer swiped his keys and wallet off the counter announcing he would be back. JJ sent out the text to everyone and then to Spencer.


	9. The Housewarming Party

Spencer was out for a while before he came back, finding JJ just looking at Harlan who was slipping in her arms. He smiled setting the bags on the kitchen counter slowly making his way over to her.

“ Enjoying your time? “ he asks in a whisper.

Nodding “ I am. “ she smiled at him “ He looks just like you, Spence. Maybe he got your sharp mind too. “ 

“ I hope not. “ he tells her.

“ Why? “ she looks at him with confusion written all over her face.

“ Because I don't want him to have the same hard time I did. “ Spencer had sadness all over his features. 

She shared a sympathetic look with him “ Well even if he does have that beautiful brain of yours, he will always have all of us. “ smiling sweetly at him made him feel a little better. 

“ Yeah, hopefully, that will help him not be so socially awkward like his dad. “ he laughed a little. 

“ Not with Penelope around, oh that reminds me who is going to be his godfather? And how are you going to break it to Pen? “ 

He smiled “ Actually I planned on making her a Godmother too, I don't need a Godmother and Godfather. Why not two Godmothers? “ 

JJ lets out a small chuckle “ Breaking standards Dr. Reid, I like it. “ 

“ Why thank you. “ he bows comedically. 

Holding in her laugh as not to wake the baby she squeezes her eyes shut. 

“ You want me to take him? “ he asked.

“ No, I can go put him down. “ steadily she stood from the couch.

“ Lay him on his tummy when you put him down. “ 

She mouthed him an ‘okay’ as she walked back into Harlan’s room. Spencer, on the other hand, walked into the kitchen and started taking things out of bags. Several minutes later JJ came back out picking up the baby monitor on the way. Setting it not too far from where they were. 

“ You going to go home to pick up a bathing suit? “ he looked at her. 

“ I probably should. Start some of the food while I’m gone. I will help when I get back. “ JJ moved away from the counter to the dining table picking up her purse. 

Walking to the door she quietly notified him “ I shall be back. “ she shut the door with a small click. 

Spencer was heating the nacho cheese when JJ came back, she had changed clothes entirely as well. It was something easy to change in and out of, they started talking and cooking. They got lucky enough that Harlan slept through the cooking process, and people started arriving with bottles of beer and other alcohol among gifts for Spencer’s house. Gideon was the only one who didn't show. Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Derek helped set up the outside table. 

“ Before we all sit down to eat and enjoy our meal and drinks I would really love to share something with all of you. “ 

“ Ooo, exciting. “ Garcia claps.

“ I must go get the surprise. “ Spencer walks away and comes back with Harlan in his arms. 

“ This is my son Harlan Reid. “ 

Everyone made their own type ‘awe’ or cooing noises, babies were practically the whole team's weakness. 

“ Aweee, wait! When did you have a child? “ Penelope asked. 

“ The short version, I got a little too intoxicated one night when I was out with Morgan and ended up having some fun with a lovely lady. When she had him she didn't want to be a mother so she found me and left him on my doorstep when I was still in my apartment. “ there was a sad undertone to his voice. 

“ Well, regardless, congratulations Reid! “ Emily said, raising her glass. 

Everyone followed in suit, clinking their glasses together. 

“ To mini Reid! “ Derek cheered.   
Taking their seats they served themselves. While they were eating Garcia ended up asking Spencer something. 

“ So who are his Godparents? “ Penelope requested. 

“ I was thinking about that and I have decided that JJ and you Penelope will be his Godmothers. “ Spencer revealed everyone gave him a look “ I don't see a reason that I can't have two Godmothers for Harls instead of a Godmother and Godfather. “ he shrugged off their looks and got up to make a bottle for the baby.

“ Where are you going? “ Morgan asked. 

“ I need to make a bottle for Harls. “ he smiled.

“ Let me, please. “ Garcia offered. 

“ Go for it. “ she got up while he sat back down. 

With Harlan happily being fed by Morgan, who basically stole the child from his Dad's arms, the rest of them finished their dinner, some going back for seconds. One by one they all got changed into their bathing suits, when it was Spencer's turn JJ and Garcia took Harlan into his room to put him to bed. After getting changed he went to check on them finding the two women telling a story.

“ And so the brave King Spence took out his sword. “ JJ looked to Garcia who didn't hesitate to continue.

“ He ran to the beast, growling and swinging its mighty paws. Slaying the threat and saving the day. 

“ The end. “ they said in unison. 

He smiled widely when they kissed the baby on the head then walked out of the room. He stood there with a pen in hand.

“ Care to make your Godmother-ness official. “ 

Laughing JJ replied “ That is not a real word. “ taking the pen from his hand she saw the paper on the table signing it, Penelope did the same.

They went to the backyard while Spencer put away the paper, pen, and then cleaned up dinner making sure all dishes were in the sick. Swiping the baby monitor walking out to the back yard. Jumping in the pool they all just having fun, making jokes, roughhousing, drinking. It wasn't until around one-thirty in the morning did everyone start getting out, they all managed to change.

Gathering on the couch within minutes they were in various stages of unconsciousness, Derek and Emily were knocked out, Penelope and Hotch were half awake, while JJ and Spencer were mostly aware of what was happening. 

Penelope was using Derek as a pillow who was laying down on one of the long sides of the couch. Emily was just out of reach of Garcia’s feet; her legs were pulled up close to her chest but not against it. Hotch had a leg and arm was on top of the back cushions, his other leg extended all the way out his other arm tucked against his chest. JJ was cuddled into the corner. 

Getting off the couch Spencer got blankets and covered each of them, checking Harlan before going over to the couch in the space between Hotch and JJ. Covering himself up mostly he decided to grab his phone and take a picture, somehow able to fit everyone into the picture. He smiled. He loved his friends. No, he loved his family. 

Spencer Reid would cherish this memory forever, and make sure to pass it on to his son. Not only the stories but the meaning of family. That it does not matter if you share blood. It does not matter who you love. It does not matter if someone says that people that don't share blood aren't family. 

That what matters is the bonds and love that is shared between people. Because the BAU team was living proof that it didn't matter if you shared blood. Each and every person on that team loved and cared deeply for one another, and it would never matter what anyone said cause these bonds were too strong to break.

That night all of them fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces, and happy memories to fill their dreams.


	10. Sunrise Sangridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read:  
> I apologize for not writing and posting, I have been recovering from a break up with my long term relationship. I lost the motivation to write, slowly but surely I have been building up the motivation and confidence to continue writing and making ideas for stories. This chapter is going to be short, I’m sorry. Thank those of you who have stuck around and been patiently waiting for me to update my story. One question before I go. Do you guys like the link that shows what Spencer is wearing or would you rather me just describe it? Please drop an answer in the review/comment section. I love and appreciate you all <3

Spencer was the first of the team to wake up, yawning he stretched looking overseeing his family spread out all over his couch. A feeling of familiarity swelled in his chest, a smile graced his lips as he slid himself off the couch heading for Harlan’s room. After being satisfied with Harlan sleeping he decided he would make breakfast as a way of helping everyone's impending hangovers. 

After finishing the cooking he moved onto making bloody marys to offer them. While doing that Morgan woke up, led by Emily, Hotch, JJ, and lastly Garcia. They all chowed down and drank their drinks, a few headache complaints spread out throughout all of breakfast. Just like before Spencer went off and into his son's room, this time when he walked over to the crib Harlan was awake just looking around contently. Picking up the baby he smiles.

“ Hi, baby boy. “ Spencer said soothingly. 

Harlan cooed lightly with a yawn following closely behind, this made the father chuckle, and the baby smile because of Spencer. Although the baby did become grumpy after his diaper was changed, it didn't last long as the two boys entered the dining area. Garcia was the first to spot the baby in Spencer's arms, an adoring look finding its way onto her face.

" Awe my Jr G-man and mini Jr G-man. " she said happily, ignoring the nagging hangover headache.

Everyone turned and their hearts melted at the sight of their youngest friend and colleague holding his baby boy. Each member got the chance to hold him before Garcia stole him from Aaron and gave him a bottle. After breakfast was over most of the team moved to the living room, Emily stayed behind to help Spencer with the food clean up. 

Eventually, they all were in the living room, handing Harlan off occasionally. He was with Morgan when he fell asleep. The team recovered from the hangovers by noon, they all made plans to meet up at the park later. One by one the team left Spencers to go home and change clothes and get ready. Spencer locked the door, first he checked on Harlan before stealing a quick shower and throwing on something simple. 

The father grabbed something quick to eat, scarfing it down he prepared a bottle for when Harlan woke up. Harlan finished off his bottle after waking up very unhappily, Spencer took off his son's clothes and went to the second bathroom where he kept all of the baby's bath items. 

Bathing Harlan was a little more difficult as he wiggled most of the time, nevertheless, he was able to get it done. Drying him off he laid the baby on the couch unwrapping him from the towel and put on his diaper, then clothes. Harlan had on little suspenders, Spencer found it absolutely adorable. Kissing his son's head he moved to get ready to leave.

Locking up his place he strapped Harlan into his car, getting in himself he started driving to the location. It was a very secluded park with an amazing view of the city. Again Gideon didn't show, but the rest of them including Haley and Jack had a wonderful time eating food and watching the sun go down.

“ This is amazing. “ Garcia said

“ Uh-huh. “ Prentiss agreed.

JJ looked at Spencer who was sitting with one leg out and the other making a triangle where Harlan lay. He was looking at his son with a smile on his face, the baby giggling as well, JJ took this opportunity and took out her phone snapping a picture. With the sunset light and the father-son duo, the picture was nothing short of perfect. 

“ It’s a beautiful sight. “ JJ replied, with a smile on her face slipping her phone back into her pocket. 

“ That it is. “ Morgan said.

Sharing stories they all started laughing and smiling, the whole team was happy to have each other. Sometime after the sun had set and some stargazing they all went their separate ways, all with some more happy memories.


End file.
